To die in the cold, dark night of space
by JA Baker
Summary: WarShip combat (my first fan-fic)


This was my first fan-fic. Be nice  
  
To die in the cold, dark night of space. (WarShip combat)  
  
The captain of the Indomitable, a Fox class covet of the AFFC Navy looked over at the main view screen. It was 25 minuets since they had picked up an IR signal that heralded an incoming JumpShip. The size and duration of the signal put the ship in the region of 700,000 to 800,000 tones. That meant it was not a civilian jump ship, but rather a WarShip, and much bigger than his 235,000 tone command. The only thing that stopped him from jumping out was the Revelation, a 612,000 tone Essex class destroyer that had been captured from Clan Smoke Jaguar during Operation Bulldog.  
  
The IR signal flared, and a ship appeared in the region of space indicated. The Indomitable scanned the vessel, and the computers war book identified it as a Liberator class frigate, the Clan upgraded version of the Star League Avatar frigate. At 830,000 tones, it was outweighed by only 17,000 tones. Its heavier arms and amour made it even more deadly than an Inner Sphere ship of the same size.  
  
As soon as the Clan ship was identified as a hostile, the Revelation begin to close on it at top speed. The captain of the Indomitable gave orders to close on the other side of the enemy ship to the Revelation, so to catch it in crossfire.  
  
As the three ships conversed, one of the fighters from the Indomitable flew past the bow of the Clan ship, and was able to identify it fro its markings. The vessel belonged to Clan Jade Falcon, and seemed to be named Rolling Thunder. The fighter was destroyed when hit by 4 Large Lasers and 2 Ultra AC10's. The rest of the fighters from the Indomitable and the Revelation begin a despite dogfight for superiority over those from the Rolling Thunder. The DropShips from the 3 WarShips also begin to engage one another, but the their parent vessels to fight amongst them selves.  
  
The opening broadside from the Rolling Thunder's anti-ship armament was aimed at the Revelation, while the anti-fighter and point-defence weapons picked at the Indomitable. The Revelation shook visibly as the full fury of the heaver Clan ship struck out at it. Autocannon shells ripped into armour and internal structure. A Heavy gauss rifle slug destroyed on of the Revelation's Navel Autocannons. Navel PPC's blasted the Revelation's communication antenna, reducing it to slag and vapour.  
  
The two Inner Sphere ship's struck back. Navel Autocannons, PPC's and lasers ripped into the Clan ship, tarring at it armour. The Clan ship shrugged off the onslaught, and turned on the Indomitable.  
  
The Indomitable was struck from stem to stern. Armour was vaporised and internal structure melted as the bigger ship let go with all it might. The Corvette shudder and twisted as the force of numerous impacts shattered the jump drive. Fires ragged as the emergency doors failed to close in twisted hatches. The Indomitable was lost.  
  
The Revelation to the brake in the Rolling Thunder's attack to get behind the Clan ship and fired into the engine exhorts ports. Navel lasers set off the reactant mass stored onboard the Clan ship, which exploded, setting off the aft magazine.  
  
The stern quarter of the Clan ship exploded in a fireball that rocked the Revelation and destroyed several nearby DropShips and fighters. The force of the explosion pushed the remains of the Rolling Thunder into the burning hulk of the Indomitable. Metal bent and gave way as the two once proud ships began to twist into each over. The shock of impact setoff one of the Rolling Thunder's Gauss Rifles, sending a round into the Indomitable's fusion reactor. The shielding that had kept the reactor from going critical when the ship had been all but destroyed by the Clan attack was ripped open. The reactor started to build to overload.  
  
The Revelation had moved into poison to take on survivors from the two wrecked ships, so when the Indomitable's reactor went critical the blast hit the Revelation on the port bow. The destroyer lost all the remaining armour in that region and main power went down. Almost all of the surviving DropShips and fighters were ever damaged or destroyed. The surviving Clan vessels surrendered, rather than share the fate of the two lost ship:  
  
To die in the cold, dark night of space. 


End file.
